la vida sigue
by malgogo
Summary: Después del comportamiento de Christian al enterarse que Anastasia esta embarazada, ella lo abandona y decide continuar su embarazo con el apoyo de algunos cómplices...
1. Chapter 1

Al ver el msg de Elena, siento que me hierve la sangre, Como es posible que me traicione de esta manera?

No quiero verlo, al menos por las próximas horas o hasta que haya aceptado que vamos a ser padres, aún es un shock para mi, no se nada de bebés, y con o sin el estoy decidida a tenerlo.

Dejo mi blackberry junto a la mesa de noche, tomó una pequeña bolsa con ropa y escapo por las escaleras de emergencia.

Necesito ayuda, salgo del edificio, camino unas cuadras lejos de cámaras de vigilancia y tomo un taxi dirigiendome a casa de los padres de Chris.

Al llegar le pido al vigilante que sea discreto al anunciar mi llegada, me reciben carrik y Grace asustados por la hora y sobre todo por mi estado de ánimo, no he dejado de llorar...

\- Anastasia, que haces aquí tan tarde?  
\- Esta tarde me enteré que estoy embarazada y Christian no ha reccionado nada bien.. Les cuento lo que sucedió cuando le di la noticia y como me insinuó que debería abortar el bebe. No quiero que me encuentre, tengo miedo.  
\- Como te sentiste cuando te enteraste?, pregunta grace  
\- Muy asustada, Chris y yo ya habíamos hablado de no tener bebés pronto, de echo estaba en programa de control de natalidad, pero con lo que ha sucedido últimamente no seguí un control estricto de las citas.  
\- Y cuanto tiempo tienes?  
\- Unas 5 semanas, no pudo determinarlo bien la doctora green hoy, aquí tengo la foto...  
\- Cariño, nos haces tan felices seremos abuelos!  
\- Ven, quédate con nosotros, mañana hablaré con Christian, dice Carrick.  
\- No, por favor. Esto es un shock para Christian, esperen a que el se comunique con ustedes, que les cuente su versión, no quiero obligarlo a que se quede conmigo por este bebe, si lo acepta bien y si no lo tendré sola.  
\- Tranquila cariño, no estas sola. Nosotros te apoyaremos en tu decisión, y si tenemos que esconderte para protegerlos lo haremos. Ahora a descansar.  
\- Gracias... Solo otro favor, por el momento no quiero que nadie se enteré, mientras menos sepamos este pequeño secreto mejor...  
\- Confía en nosotros, estaras en buenas manos, si en dos días no tenemos noticias de Christian, te mandaré a nuestro departamento de Chicago.

Una semana ha pasado, Christian aún no se ha comunicado con sus padres, no podían esconderme mucho tiempo en su casa, así que me enviaron a su departamento en Chicago.

Todos los días habló con ellos, están muy emocionados con la llegada de baby grey, me contaron que le pidieron a Taylor y a welch que frustre todo intento de dar conmigo, al menos hasta que Christian tenga claro para que quiere encontrarme. Se que eso lo pondrá furioso, pero ante su actitud también tienen miedo de que quiera hacernos algo.

Es Navidad y ya se comienza a notar mi embarazo, estos meses han sido muy aburridos, estoy encerrada en casa con la sra Collins la cocinera y el sr. Clark, ambos aprobados por Taylor para que me cuiden.

Mis padres vinieron a pasar las Vacaciones navideñas , están muy enojados por la actitud de Christian. También tuve una visita rápida de los sres grey, han decidido no contarle este secreto a mia y eliott, para mantenernos a salvo.

Las noticias que tengo de Christian no son alentadoras. Dos semanas después de mi partida, fue con sus padres y les dijo que nos hablamos separado por diferencias en la paternidad, que el no estaba listo para ser padre y yo ya quería un hijo.  
Se ha dedicado a enseñarle al mundo su nueva soltería, lo ví en varias revistas con diferentes modelos y artistas, todas rubias o pelirrojas, ninguna morena como yo.

Gracias a mis cómplices Taylor, welch, los sres grey y ahora Ros, en enero comienzo a trabajar en grey publish Chicago con una nueva identidad...


	2. Chapter 2

\- Hola nena! Como llevas el embarazo?  
\- Hola Ros! Algunas náuseas matutinas pero nada de cuidado.  
\- Solo vine para ver qué te instales, estaré al pendiente de ti en todo momento, trataré de que sólo tengas contacto con Christian por Skipe, a el no le gusta Chicago así que no lo veras muy seguido por aquí. De echo costo un poco de trabajo convencerlo de abrir las oficinas aquí, pero con el despiste que trae últimamente Grey Publishing se está yendo por el borde. Y espero no ser despedida cuando se enteré de lo que hice para salvar la compañía.  
\- Jajajaja, hay Ros, en el problema que estás metida ahora. Ha tenido alguna mejora?  
\- Nena, no quiero deprimirte sigue igual o peor . Mejor hablemos de cosas bonitas, ya sabes el sexo del bebe? Muero por ir de compras para bebe Grey. Quiero tanto a ese cabeza dura que ya es como mi hermano.  
\- Aún no, a finales de este mes debo saber, te haré llegar la noticia.  
\- Bueno nena, es hora de trabajar, vete arreglando que a las 11 tenemos la vdc con Christian. Por favor no te póngase nerviosa, que con este cambio de look no te reconocerá.  
Para trabajar en GP Chicago ahora me llamó Arianna Gibbson, y le han dicho a Christian que soy hija de una vieja amiga de Ros, muy confiable para el puesto. Sin embargo como señor controlador quiere entrevistarme aunque sea larga distancia.

\- Buenos dias Ros, Srita Gibbson!  
\- Buenos días Sr. Grey  
\- Srita Gibbson, es usted muy joven, háblame de sus empleos anteriores?  
\- Con un currículo excelentemente preparado por Ross y welch, le respondo - he trabajado como interna en el Washington Post, y tengo unas publicaciones en el New York Times-.  
\- Que clase de publicaciones?  
\- Según lo que me requieran, hay algunas científicas, políticas, etc.  
\- Veo que esta un poco nerviosa?  
\- Lo siento Sr Grey, usted me intimida, le digo bajando la mirada.  
\- No sea tímida, tiene unos ojos miel muy bonitos - he tenido que ponerme lentillas para cambiar el color de mis ojos.  
\- Bueno Grey, ya terminaste de entrevistar a esta pobre chica? interrumpe Ros! Tengo que ponerme al día con ella, para regresar lo antes posible a Seattle, deja tu faceta de conquistador.  
\- Claro, disculpa Ros!, Nos hablamos mas tarde para que me cuentes cómo van las cosas por ahí.  
\- Hasta luego grey!- y corta la vdc  
\- Hay Dios nena, tienes embrujado a ese hombre, por un momento pensé que te había reconocido, el nunca actúa de ese modo en cuestiones laborales. Como lo viste?  
\- Mas delgado, se ve que no ha dormido mucho.- me abstengo a pensar que la razón sea una nueva sumisa.  
\- Bueno, pues bienvenida a GP, acaba de mandarme Christian un correo aceptando tu candidatura, como si hubiera otra propuesta para este puesto jajajajaja.  
Ros estuvo en Chicago por 3 días, me explico como voy a llevar la dirección de gp desde aquí.

-  
Los días pasan y mi vida se vuelve monótona, caminar, trabajar y dormir. Clark esta conmigo en todo momento  
y la sra Collins esta pendiente de que coma a todas horas, claro no tan obsesiva como mi cincuenta, lo extraño mucho.

\- Buenos días sra grey, hoy hablé con la sra. Jones, le manda saludos, quiere saber el sexo del bb. Daría lo que fuera por tomar mi lugar y venir a cuidarla  
\- Gracias, -se me sale una lágrima- dile que mañana es el ultrasonido y en cuanto lo sepa le informaré.  
La sra Collins es muy amiga de Gail, y por eso la mandaron a que me cuide.

-  
Esta tarde tengo el ultrasonido para saber el sexo del bebé, los padres de Christian han llegado de sorpresa, no quieren que este sola en este momento..

\- Buenos días sra grey.  
\- Buenos días Dr. Smith, veo que tenemos audiencia  
\- Si, ellos son mis suegros, han venido a conocer a su nieto.  
\- Claro, vamos a empezar.. aquí podemos ver que ya está bien formado, aquí su cabeza y sorpresa será un niño!  
Comienzo a llorar de la emoción y veo que Grace llora tambíen. En cuanto salgo de la consulta le mandó mensaje a mis papas a Taylor y a Ros para darles a conocer la noticia.

Cual es mi sorpresa, que nos dirigimos a una casa en los suburbios de Chicago cortesía de Carrick y Grace, pues ya empezaba a ser un problema la estancia en su departamento. Mia insistía en querer usarlo


	3. Chapter 3

\- Theodore, lo llamaré como el abuelo de Christian.

\- Nena, que bonito nombre, no puedo creer que estamos a dos semanas de conocerlo,-me dice Grace- ¿Cuando sales de permiso de maternidad?, ya deberías estar en casa descansando?

\- Estoy trabajando eso con Ros, Christian no sabe que Arianna esta embarazada...

He continuado con mi contacto clandestino con los papás de Christian. El aún no acepta nuestra separación, Carrick me sugiere que no solicite la anulación del matrimonio, para evitar que haga una tontería como casarse borracho en las Vegas.

En todo este tiempo solo he tenido dos vdc con Christian, hemos intercambiado algunos correos, pero todos serios, nada como los mails divertidos que solíamos enviarnos.

Grey Publishing se esta levantando de nuevo desde que estoy a cargo. Estoy trabajando cuando me entra una vdc con Christian.

Santa vaca! No tenía previsto una vcd con Christian y no estoy preparada. Me pongo la peluca, unos lentes negros y me cubro la cara como si tuviera gripe

\- Buenos días Srita Gibbson, como se encuentra esta mañana?

\- Buenos días Sr Grey, estoy un poco agripada.

\- Y que hace en la oficina? Debería tomarse un the e ir a descansar. Mañana estaré por Chicago y me gustaría conocerla personalmente y de paso las oficinas. He visto que ha avanzado mucho con la dirección de GP, le confieso que al principio tenía mis dudas de abrir la dirección de la editorial ahí, pero nos ha dado excelentes resultados. Así que espero que se sienta mejor.

\- Claro Sr. Grey, será un gusto tenerlo por aquí.

Volver a ver a Christian? Estoy preparada? Y si me reconoce?

Llamó a Ros para contarle y me dice que por ningún motivo me vaya a encontrar con el, se encargará de cambiarle los planes.

Al salir de la oficina pasó por un kiosko de revistas y veo el titular

 **"Magnate Christian Grey ofrece cena y para recaudar fondos para proyecto ecológico"**

Y ahí está el con La zorra Robinson.

Del coraje siento que se me mojan las piernas, y me desvanezco; Clark se da cuenta me sube al auto y rápidamente me lleva al hospital. En el camino le avisa a los Sres. Grey a Ray y a mi madre quien tenia planeado llegar mañana para hacerme compañía.

Después de un intento de parto natural que terminó en una Cesárea complicada, al fin tengo al pequeño Theodore en mis brazos.

\- Hola pequeño campeón! Bienvenido al mundo teddy. A partir de hoy serás mi razón de vivir- le digo con lágrimas en los ojos, deseando que Christian este ahí para verlo.

Señora, el pequeño Teddy tendrá que permanecer en incubadora unos días debido a que nació prematuro.

La primera en llegar es mi madre, quien de emergencia ha tenido que cambiar su boleto.

\- Oh Ana! Es hermoso. A pesar de ser prematuro se ve sano y fuerte. Cuanto tiempo va a estar en la incubadora?

\- Por lo pronto esta en observación mamá, posiblemente sean sólo unos días.

\- Has hablado con los Sres Grey y con Ray?

\- Si, ellos llegarán mañana y papá debe llegar en un rato, esta muy emocionado por conocer a su nieto.

Ros me envía un mail diciéndome que entretuvo a Christian para que no viniera a Chicago, y posteriormente recibo un correo de Christian disculpándose por no poder llegar a la cita prevista.

Después de 3 días en el hospital, nos dan el alta a Teddy y a mí juntos, y nos vamos a casa!


	4. Chapter 4

Hoy se cumple un año desde que me separé de Christian, y ya Teddy tiene 4 meses. Desde que nació duermo poco fue una osadia desaparecer de la oficina tantos días, la mayor parte del tiempo trabajo en casa y cada día son más frecuentes los mails de Christian felicitandome por el excelente trabajo que estoy haciendo.

He montado una pequeña guardería en GP, no me gusta estar separada mucho tiempo de Teddy.

Ros por su parte, ha venido en un par de ocasiones, y cada vez que viene trae algo nuevo para Ted.

\- Este mini Grey me trae loca! Ya quiero que crezca para llevarlo a jugar al parque y darle de comer muchas porquerías- me dice Ros. - El otro día le enseñe la foto de Teddy a Christian!

\- Que hiciste que Ros?

\- Si, le dije que era el hijo de mi prima, vi que se puso un poco triste, pero no comento nada.

\- Ros, Teddy es el vivo retrato de Christian!

\- Lo sé, pero no lo reconoció, para el todos los bebés son iguales, o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo.

Estando con Ros en la guardería de GP, me habla Emily mi asistente para informarnos que el Sr. Grey nos esperaba en mi despacho.

\- Tranquila nena! Voy a ver a Christian, le diré que tuviste que salir, no dejaré que venga, que buena idea de esconder este lugar.

Ros se va en búsqueda de Christian, mientras me quedo en la guardería con Teddy y la Sra Collins.

Tuve que mover la sala de juntas para ubicar la guardería, la cual tiene dos accesos uno por una puerta falsa desde mi oficina y otra por enfrente que siempre mantengo cerrada, las paredes son contra ruido para evitar que se escuche el llanto de Teddy.

Me armo de valor y decido enfrentar a Christian, con mi disfraz puesto entró a mi oficina.

\- Buenas tardes Sr. Grey

Ros se me queda viendo, no da crédito a que estoy frente a él, como Arianna claro..

\- Buenos días Srita. Gibbson, es un placer conocerla- ni si quiera me mira.

Lo observó distraído, triste.

\- Le puedo ayudar en algo?

\- No gracias, estoy de paso en Chicago y quise venir a conocer el lugar, ha hecho un gran trabajo y de paso hablar con Ros sobre unos cambios que tengo en mente.

\- Claro, los dejo para que platiquen.

Salgo de la oficina, dejando a Christian y Ros solos.

Estoy con Emily a fuera de mi oficina cuando sale Christian,

\- Hasta luego Srita. Gibbson, ha sido un placer

\- Igualmente Sr. Grey y disculpe que le pregunté, ¿esta usted bien?

\- La verdad no, ha sido un año difícil, con su permiso.

En ese momento me dieron ganas de abrazarlo y de besarlo, regresó con Ros a la oficina para que me cuente que cambios hablo con Christian.

\- Anna, Christian quiere trasladar GP en su totalidad a Chicago, no quiere nada cerca que le recuerde a ti..

Y yo sentí como mi mundo se desmorona..


	5. Chapter 5

Ros convenció a Christian de dejar en sus manos Grey Publish, insistiendo en que era un buen negocio. El acepto con la condición de no tener que saber nada ya que le causaba mucho dolor pues la había comprado para su amada esposa...

Eso nos facilitó mucho las cosas, pues poco a poco fui tomando las riendas de la empresa sin tener que tratar con el.

Los dias pasan y Teddy va creciendo, las visitas de los Sres Grey son cada día mas frecuentes, me mantienen al tanto de su familia.

Kate y Elliot se casaron, y Mia sigue igual de alegre, Christian se ha dedicado a sus negocios fuera de la ciudad y se mantiene cada día mas alejado de ellos.

He tenido algunas citas pero ninguna formal, algunos chicos sólo han durado una noche, ninguno es tan sensual e imaginativo como Christian. Tengo unos juguetes en casa que utilizo cada vez que quiero darme placer. Extraño el cuarto de juegos...

Ya es Navidad, Teddy tiene 3 años.. En todo este tiempo no he tenido que ver o tratar a Christian, ha estado completamente ajeno a GP.

Los Sres. Grey han tenido que venir a visitarnos unos días antes, están muy entusiasmados ya que Christian para Navidad con ellos desde que nos separamos.

Grace me contó que desde que nació la hija de Kate y Elliot, Christian ha estado más sensible y cercano a su familia incluso en ocasiones lo han visto con lágrimas en los ojos cada vez que juega con Ava.

\- Ana me parte el corazón ver a Christian tan triste, lleva meses sin aparecer en algún evento social, Taylor me comentó que está pensando en buscarte, quiere saber que pasó con ustedes...

Santa vaca! He extrañado mucho a Christian, pero no estoy segura de quererlo ver de nuevo.

\- Grace, vamos a dejar que Christian decida, Taylor puede ir dándole algunas pistas y dependiendo de cómo vaya reaccionando dejamos que conozca a Teddy. Le hemos creado una fantasía maravillosa sobre su padre a mi niño y no voy a permitir que la destruya con su temperamento tan voluble.

\- Tienes razón querida, ¿entonces apruebas que Taylor le de algunas pistas?

\- Si, siempre y cuando estén convencidos de que todo esto es por que quiere conocer a Teddy.

He vuelto al trabajo después de las vacaciones de Navidad, me encuentro con Emily revisando mi agenda para esta semana cuando recibo una vcd de Christian.

Decido no responderla, hasta hablar antes con Ros. Enseguida recibo un mail de Christian:

 **Asunto:** Grey Publish

Srita. Gibbson,

Le informó que a partir de hoy, todo lo concerniente a GP tendrá que tratarlo directamente conmigo. He decido tomar nuevamente las riendas de esta empresa personalmente.

Christian Grey

Toda clase de hipótesis pasan por mi cabeza,

\- Ros! Que está ocurriendo?

\- Christian se enteró que tiene un hijo y tiene muchas esperanzas en encontrarte de nuevo, quiere saber cómo va el negocio, esta decidido a darte el mundo cuando te encuentre.

\- Ros! No creo que sea tan buena idea, aún es muy pronto, y cuando se enteré de quienes me han ocultado se va a enojar muchísimo.

\- Lo sé nena, pero es un riesgo que decimos llevar por el bien de Teddy. Ahora será mejor que te prepares y le llames.

\- Claro.. hasta pronto

\- Buenos días Sr. Grey

\- Buenos días Srita. Gibbson, como va su mañana?

\- Algo ocupada, puedo ayudarle en algo?

\- Si, necesito los reportes de utilidades de los últimos 3 años, necesito ponerme al día, reportes de autores y proyectos en curso.

\- Claro, algo más?

\- Es todo por el momento, hasta luego.

Uff... Al parecer anda tan ocupado que no presta atención con quien está hablando.

Transcurren varias semanas, y ahora mis pláticas con Christian se han vuelto más frecuentes y en algunas ocasiones se han vuelto personales, esta comenzando a confiar en la Srita. Gibbson, le he contado de un par de pretendientes que tengo - ninguno serio- le aclaro, y el me ha contado que extraña a su esposa, que está arrepentido de haberla dejado escapar y que no ha podido estar con ninguna otra mujer después de su esposa.

Esta confesión me dejó helada! Christian Grey sin sexo todo este tiempo! No encontré la manera de preguntarle por la zorra de Elena, quería gritarle que lo vi en una revista con ella y pensar que por esa foto casi pierdo a mi bebé.


	6. Chapter 6

En unos Teddy cumplira 4 años, es un niño muy inteligente, le gusta mucho la tecnología y sus abuelos le han regalado un teléfono para que pueda hablar con ellos y su "papa" cuando quiera.

Vamos rumbo a la escuela, cuando un auto nos choca de frente, a lo lejos escucho

\- Papi, soy Ted tuvimos un accidente, mami no despierta y Clark salió corriendo del coche.

\- Soy Mia, quien es tu Papi?

\- Tia Mia! y mi Papi Christian?

Escucho la voz de Christian gritar por el teléfono

\- Quien eres y quien es tu mami?

\- Papá, soy Ted mi mami Anastasia nos chocaron, tengo miedo no despierta.

Escucho después la voz de Carrick

\- Hijo soy tu abuelo, tranquilo cuéntame qué vez?

Le quitó el teléfono a Teddy y le contestó

\- Carrick tuvimos un accidente, son sólo golpes, estamos bien, disculpa por preocuparte. Clark esta intentando encontrar al culpable.

\- Quien es Clark? -Escucho la voz de Christian enojado

\- Hablamos luego amor,...

\- Mami, quiero despedirme de papi, -me dice Teddy

\- Seguro claro

\- Papi, Clark es el señor que nos cuida cuanto tu estas de viaje, no te acuerdas? regresa pronto de tu viaje por favor, te quiero mucho y te mando un beso papá.

\- Te quiero hijo..

\- Mami, porque mi papá pregunto por Clark?

\- Con tanto trabajo seguro se le olvidó quien es.

\- Mami, me duele la cabeza, no quiero ir a la escuela.

\- Tranquilo amor, vamos al hospital para que nos revisen y de ahí nos vamos a descansar a la casa, avisaré que no iré a trabajar.

Después de colgar con Emily recibo una llamada de Grace..

\- Cariño como están? Mia tenía el teléfono de Carrick cuando Teddy llamo, debiste ver su cara, pensó que mi marido me engañaba y tenía otro hijo. Christian estaba a su lado y escucho la conversación, esta furioso con nosotros y con Taylor por ocultarle tu paradero todo este tiempo. Lo tengo enfrente quiere hablar contigo, tiene muchos deseos de conocer a Teddy

\- Grace, no es buen momento para hablar, vamos al hospital para un chequeo rápido por el accidente y tengo a Ted a un lado. Puedes contarle a Christian la historia. En cuanto pueda me pongo en contacto con el.

\- Claro nena, Christian! Le escucho decir a grace

\- Anastasia, que pasó? Donde están?

\- Bien, lleguamos al hospital, tengo que colgar.

Al llegar a casa decido llamar a Christian y me manda a buzón, le llamó a Taylor, Grace y Carrick y es la misma historia. Revisó mi correo y tengo un mail de Christian

 **Asunto:** Voy por ustedes...

Ana!

No tengo palabras para expresar lo arrepentido que estoy por la actitud que tuve contigo cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada, y por no haber estado todo este tiempo con ustedes.

Mis papas ya me contaron la historia y estoy realmente agradecido por hacerme presente en su vida.

Deseo se parte de su familia, deseo que volvamos a vivir juntos.

Estamos viajando a Chicago, por favor déjame verlo

Christian Grey

Tengo sentimientos encontrados al leer el email de Christian, no quiero arruinar el encuentro con su hijo, así que le escribo a Grace

Grace,

Christian es bienvenido para ver y pasar el tiempo que necesite con su hijo, no quiero verlo esta noche se puede alterar y arruinar la fantasía que le hemos creado a Ted, dile que tiene que llegar con una pelota de fútbol, se la prometió. Estaré en casa de una amiga, y no regresaré a la casa hasta que se el haya ido. Por favor avísame cuando esten cerca.

\- Ted, voy a salir un momento, en un rato llegará una sorpresa para ti... No te duermas.

Veo como Teddy brinca de alegría.

\- Clark estan en camino los Sres Grey para estar un rato con Teddy, yo estaré con mis amigas en frente.. ya sabes que no cierren las cortinas - le digo en voz baja para que no escuché Teddy.

\- Claro Sra Grey.

Cruzo la calle y me instalo en el pórtico de mi vecina a tomar margaritas y ver el show.

Unos minutos mas tarde, veo llegar la suv donde se bajan 4 personas, estoy de espaldas para que Christian no me reconozca supongo que son los Sres Grey, Christian y Taylor.

Veo que cuando Christian entra a la casa se funde en un fuerte abrazo con su hijo, me brotan las lágrimas al verlos juntos.

Daría lo que fuera por estar ahí con ellos, pero tengo miedo de la reacción de Christian.

Desde mi lugar privilegiado, puedo ver cómo Teddy abre los regalos que le entregaron su papá y sus abuelos, pasan un buen rato jugando y más tarde Christian y Teddy desaparecen de la estancia, más tarde regresa Christian sólo para reunirse con sus papás.

En ese momento me manda un msg Grace

Cariño, Ted ya se durmió. Christian quiere saber si puede quedarse esta noche?

Le respondo

Claro! Aviasale a Clark para que cierre todo, me quedaré en casa de Susi.

Suena mi teléfono

\- Dime grace

\- Escucho la voz de Christian-Ana, me iré a dormir al departamento con mis papas para que puedas descansar, tuviste un día accidentado. Nos vemos mañana-Y me cuelga.

Que significa esa llamada?se escuchaba tan tranquilo y relajado, donde está el Sr. Voluble del que me separé?

Veo como salen de la casa y se van en el suv.

Cuento hasta 100 me despido y cruzo la calle hacia mi casa, cuando se encienden las luces de un coche y escucho su voz.

\- Hola Anastasia


	7. Chapter 7

\- Hola Christian, cuanto tiempo son verte

\- Ana por favor, podemos hablar?

\- Sobre que?

\- Teddy, nosotros?

\- Vamos a dentro, tenemos público, y no quiero dar un escándalo en plena calle. Buenas noches chicas! - miro hacia la casa de mi vecina.

Le hace una señal a Taylor, y veo como se va la suv con los padres de Christian dentro.

Al entrar a la casa, cierro las cortinas por seguridad, no quiero vecinos chismosos.

Nos sentamos en la sala, yo en el sofá de una plaza y el en el sofá de un costado.

\- Ahora si Christian, de que quieres hablar?

\- Ana! Ted es maravilloso, inteligente, me mostró las postales y cartas que le he enviado, las fotos donde "estamos juntos". Porque lo hiciste después de como me porte contigo?- me dice en un tono tranquilo

\- Porque nuestro hijo no tiene la culpa de tus problemas, el no merecía saber que su padre lo había despreciado al enterarse que venía a este mundo, sabía que en el fondo algún día ibas a cambiar de opinión referente a el, que ibas a arrepentirte de proponerme que abortara a ese niño. Por eso le dije que estabas en un largo viaje, que a veces llegabas en la noche por unas horas y le dejabas un juguete-le digo sin levantar mucho la voz para no despertar a teddy.

\- Ana!

Se pone de rodillas Christian y se pone a llorar sobre mis muslos

\- Papi, que sucede?

\- Le estoy platicando a tu mami, lo mucho que los he extrañado.

\- Mami! Podemos irnos a vivir con papi, me dice que tiene un departamento grande cerca de su trabajo, que ya no va a viajar tanto y así no nos vamos a separar.

\- Teddy que haces despierto a esta hora? Mañana tienes escuela -le cambio el tema

\- Moje la cama! -y se pone a llorar

\- Ven corazón, vamos a cambiarte de ropa, voy a quitar las sábanas mojadas. Por hoy puedes dormir en mi cama

\- Mamá, podemos usar las pijamas a juego? Vamos a dormir los 3 juntos?

\- Ah! -volteo a ver a Christian-

\- Claro campeón, vamos a ponernos las pijamas, aunque no estoy seguro si tengo una

\- Si la tienes papi, esta en tu cajón

\- Amor, -le digo. Christian- en nuestro cuarto, donde está nuestra ropa, encontrarás tus pijamas. Estas muy olvidadizo

Teddy ya está instalado en mi cama, estoy con Christian en el vestidor y le doy un tour rápido para que sepa donde están sus cosas.

Le entregó unas pijamas con sus iniciales bordadas.

\- Me tienes asombrado hasta donde llevaste la fantasía, seguro has pensado mucho en mi - me abraza por la espalda y me da un beso en la nuca.

\- No te hagas ilusiones Grey, todo esto ha sido por nuestro hijo, unos meses más y pensaba matarte, entre tanto viaje siempre puedes sufrir un accidente,- le sonrío y veo como cambia su semblante- bueno vamos a la cama que nuestro hijo nos espera.

\- Mami! Vamos a hacernos unas fotos

\- Claro

Preparo la cámara en modo automático y les explico que se harán 10 Tomas seguidas, Teddy ya sabe como funciona..

Inician los disparos y comenzamos a posar de manera divertida los tres, y de manera abrupta Christian se lanza sobre mi cayendo sobre mi cuerpo y me roba un beso.

Teddy no para de reírse, piensa que estamos jugando.

\- Mami, estas roja

\- Tu papi sabe como hacerme sonrojar-, y le lanzó una sonrisa coqueta, estoy segura que me desea tanto como yo a Él.

Christian abraza a Teddy le lee un cuento hasta que nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.


	8. Chapter 8

A la mañana siguiente me despierto antes de que suene el despertador, Christian y Teddy aún duermen profundamente abrazados.

Capturo algunas imágenes.

Reviso mi correo y encuentro un mail de Christian para la Srita. Gibbson.

 **Asunto:** Visita

Buenas noches Srita. Gibbson,

Me encuentro en la ciudad y tengo intenciones de visitar GP el día de mañana con mi esposa y nuestro hijo. Existe algún inconveniente?

Saludos

Christian Grey

Al leer ese correo me brotan las lágrimas. Le respondo:

 **Asunto:** Visita

Será un placer recibirlos Sr. Grey, le parece bien si nos vemos a las 11:00hrs?

Saludos

A. Gibbson

Me doy un baño rápido y me visto. Cuando se levanta Teddy y me dice que no quiere ir a la escuela, que su papá le dijo que podían pasar la mañana juntos.

\- Buenos días Sra Grey.

\- Buenos días Sr. Grey, Teddy me dice que su papá ha autorizado un permiso para que falte hoy a la escuela.

\- Mmm, eso es correcto, quiero estar este día con mis dos personas favoritas en este mundo.- se acerca a mi y me abraza apoyando su frente con la mía y juntando sus caderas a las mías.

Me separo de él bruscamente.

\- Sr. Grey, le recuerdo que no estamos solos, debe ser más moderado. Además tengo prisa, siento no poder desayunar con ustedes pero debo preparar unos reportes, tengo una reunión a las 11. Después de eso podemos reunirnos para comer.

\- Esta bien, llevaré a Teddy a visitar unas oficinas que tengo aquí en Chicago, me gustaría que tú también las conocieras. ¿No me has dicho donde trabajas?.

Rápidamente cambio el tema...

\- Teddy debes bañarte y arreglarte, papi te ayudará hoy. Les dejo su ropa sobre la cama. Nos vemos más tarde

\- Si ma! Vamos a jugar papi

Salgo de la casa y Clark me lleva a la oficina.

\- Hola Ros! Ya tienes listo tu despido? Christian viene con Teddy a las 11:00

\- Wow, con las ganas que tengo de ver al monstrito, y sobre Christian espero que algún día lo entienda.

Llamó a Emily para decirle que vendrá Teddy con su papá, que por favor los deje entrar.

Escucho pasos corriendo por fuera, se abre la puerta y entran Teddy y Christian.

\- Mira quien está en la pantalla Teddy !

\- Hola monstrito, dice Ros desde la computadora

\- Tia! Vendrás mañana a mi fiesta

\- Mmm no creo, pero en mi próxima visita a Chicago te llevo un regalo grandote.

\- Mejor dáselo cuando Teddy vaya a Seattle- dice Christian relajado

\- Bueno chicos, los dejo un momento. -Dice Ros

Esta demasiado tranquilo, tengo la sensación de que no me debo confiar..

\- Papi dice Ted, ven a conocer mi cuarto de juegos... -me levanta una ceja Christian

\- Es un cuarto de juegos infantiles- le digo con una sonrisa picara

Después de jugar un rato, Teddy se queda dormido, Christian me toma de brazo, me saca del cuarto y me dice

\- Vamos a un lugar donde podamos hablar

\- Podemos hablar en mi oficina, Teddy no escuchara, son paredes a prueba de ruidos.

Le llamó a Emily para que esté pendiente de Teddy y no escuché lo que va a suceder...

\- Me puedes explicar que es todo esto? Primero mis padres, Taylor y ahora Ros! Porque se han burlado de mi de esta manera? Todo este tiempo has estado tan cerca de mi y yo ni en cuenta? Las pláticas con que tuvimos, las confesiones que nos hicimos? Como crees que me sentí cuando llegamos y Teddy me pregunta "¿venimos a trabajar con mami?"

Esta furioso, el voluble Christian había regresado

\- Creo que esta de mas decirte que todo esto fue para proteger a Teddy, y en cuanto a GP, Ros me contrato para ayudarla por que ya no podía con tanto trabajo. La dejaste sola mientras andabas de mujeriego, mientras te revolcabas con la zorra Robinson. Por ver esa imagen en una revista se me rompió la fuente en plena calle!

\- Ros y tu están en problemas por falsificar identidad.

\- No quieras asustarme Christian, sólo he usado el nombre, todos los documentos han sido firmados como A. Grey, ni si quiera te has dado cuenta de eso. Ros ha echo esto por ayudarte, y mira lo bien que ha salido.

\- Mañana después de la fiesta, me voy a Seattle con Teddy

Y de un golpe, tira el jarrón que estaba sobre mi escritorio.

Cada vez discutimos más fuerte, tomo un abre cartas y lo apunto como si fuera un cuchillo

\- Me estas apuntando con un abre cartas?

Nos quedamos viendo y nos entra un ataque de risa por como nos estamos comportando..

Me abraza y nos sentamos en el suelo.

\- Ana por favor, vengan conmigo a Seattle.

\- Christian he actuado feliz junto a ti por Teddy, pero aún me duele tu comportamiento. Tuvieron que pasar 4 años para que aceptaras que tienes un hijo maravilloso y que puedes ser un excelente padre.

\- Ana, sigo siendo cincuenta sombras, al ver a Elliot y a Kate con Ava me di cuenta de lo que me estaba perdiendo. Sobre las mujeres con las que salia ya te conté sin saber que eras tu cuales eran mi sentimientos hacia ellas, y referente a la Sra. Robinson, me la encontré en esa cena cuando nos tomaron la foto. No he vuelto a saber de ella. No he podido estar con nadie desde que me dejaste. Desde que te ví ayer tengo muchas ganas de hacerte el amor! Me han echo mucha falta.

\- No es tan fácil Christian, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar. Nunca te voy a negar que convivas con Teddy ya vez lo feliz que le hace tu visita, por otra parte estamos a unos meses de que termine el colegio y no es apropiado cambiarlo de escuela a estas alturas.

\- Las pláticas que tuve con la Srita. Gibbson eran sinceras?

\- Si

\- Entonces todos esos hombres que me contaste?alguno es o fue tu pareja?

\- No Christian, creo que fui clara al decir que te extrañaba, que por el bien de Teddy no era conveniente que yo iniciará relaciones sin sentido.

Veo como se le relaja el semblante.

\- Ademas Christian, eramos muy jóvenes cuando nos casamos, nos conocíamos poco y eso no ha cambiado, han pasado más de 4 años desde que nos separamos. Debemos conocernos de nuevo antes de tomar alguna decisión.

\- Entonces te debo volver a enamorar?

\- Como quieras...

Emily me avisa que Teddy se desperto de su siesta . Vamos por Él y después pasamos el resto del día juntos.


	9. Chapter 9

Llegamos a casa después de un largo día. Aún no confío en Christian, ha tomado todo este asunto muy relajado y tengo miedo de bajar la guardia con Él.

\- Teddy ya es hora de dormir, ponte el pijama, lávate los dientes y metete a la cama, en un momento voy a leerte un cuento.

\- Quiero que papi me ayude.

\- Claro campeón, será noche de chicos.

Me sentí un poco excluida, pero agradezco tener un poco de tiempo para revisar los pendientes para la fiesta de mañana y comienzo a preparar galletas y el pastel.

Voy a la habitación de Teddy y veo que se quedaron dormidos, los arropo en la cama y me voy a mi recamará.-Otra noche alejada de la tentación-.

Me despierto en la madrugada porque siento demasiado calor y veo a Christian dormido junto a mí, abrazándome con su pierna sobre las mías. Trato de levantarme con mucho cuidado para evitar que se despierte pero no funciona.

\- Buenas Noches Sra. Grey- me jala del brazo e impide que me levante.

\- Buenas Noches Sr. Grey. La última vez que lo vi, se había quedado dormido junto a su hijo.

\- Así es, pero también he extrañado a mi esposa y quise venir a dormir con ella. En realidad quiero hacerle el amor.- Me dice poniendo su cuerpo sobre el mío. Comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos y a dejar pequeños y cortos besos en su camino - He extrañado esto y esto – y así continua.

Por más resistencia que quiero poner, mi cuerpo no se resiste a sus encantos.

\- Follame duro Sr. Grey.

\- Sra. Grey, le he dicho que esta noche le haré el amor –introduce sus dedos en mi sexo- lo estas deseando tanto como yo Ana, estas muy mojada.

\- Si - le respondo mientras me estremezco con sus caricias- en el cajón hay condones, te quiero dentro de mí.

Basto esta frase, para que me dejara colgada.

\- ¿Porque tienes condones en tu casa? ¿con quién te has revolcado en esta cama? – me dice enojado

\- Christian, los compre ayer al saber que venias. No puedo darme el lujo de quedarme embarazada nuevamente y que me vuelvas a dejar.

\- Yo no los he comprado pensando en dejarte embarazada nuevamente.

\- Ni siquiera he dicho que quiero volver contigo… ¿Podemos solo tener sexo esta noche? Realmente tengo muchas ganas de que me folle duro Sr. Grey.

\- Sra. Grey, sus deseos son órdenes.

Nos fundimos en un beso y nuestros cuerpos se hicieron uno, extrañaba sus caricias y la manera en que me enviste una y otra vez. Nos corremos juntos y nos quedamos acostados en la cama.

Sra. Grey, no recuerdo haber tenido antes una erección como la de hoy, realmente la he extrañado mucho.

Lo mismo digo Sr. Grey. Si voy a Seattle ¿podemos visitar el cuarto rojo?

¿Quieres jugar?

Si

¿Es muy pronto para otra ronda?- Quiero hacerte el amor hasta el amanecer.

Escuchamos llorar a Teddy y vamos en su auxilio. Ha tenido pesadillas por el accidente de ayer. Lo abrazamos y lo llevamos a dormir con nosotros

Así que esta es la vida de padres, ser interrumpido cuando quieres hacer el amor con tu esposa.

Me besa y nos quedamos dormidos abrazando a Teddy.


	10. Chapter 10

Hoy es la fiesta de Teddy, está muy emocionado porque al fin conoce al resto de la familia, vinieron Mia, Kate y Elliot con Ava. Por cuestiones de seguridad Christian modificó la fiesta y no tendremos payaso ni ninguna persona que tenga que estar disfrazada. Veo a Christian muy nervioso hablando con Taylor y Clark.

\- ¿Christian me puedes explicar qué ocurre?

\- Nada, de lo que te debas enterar.

\- Te equivocas si piensas que me vas a mantener al margen, si quieres que regrese contigo, deberás confiar en mí y contarme todo lo que ocurre.

\- ¿Porque no puedes quedarte callada?

\- Porque nunca he sido ni seré sumisa- le digo en voz baja

\- Sé que nunca lo has sido. Solo que no quiero preocuparte, disfruta la fiesta y hablamos esta noche.

Desde que llegó, Kate y Mia no me dirigen la palabra. Grace me conto que están muy enojadas porque no se les tomo en cuenta. Me acerco a ellas y las abrazo fuerte. Kate es la primera en reclamarme ya que hemos crecido como hermanas y por mi huida no pude ser su dama de honor. Mia sin embargo me reclama no haber podido estar con su sobrino, lo acaba de conocer y ya lo adora.

La fiesta transcurrió sin problemas, todos los regalos fueron revisados discretamente por Taylor y su equipo antes de que Teddy los abriera. Christian estuvo pendiente en todo momento de él.

Al terminar la fiesta Teddy quedo agotado, lo acostamos en su cama y nos fuimos a platicar a la Sala.

\- Me vas a contar lo que sucede Christian?

\- Nena... no quiero asustarte. El accidente del jueves fue premeditado, ayer recibieron en las oficinas de Grey House las fotos del accidente, le he pedido a Taylor que investigue. Quien quiera que sea, sabe dónde estás y cuál es tu rutina.

\- Teddy!- digo

-Es por eso que quiero que regreses conmigo a Seattle, para poder protegerte. Aquí ya no estas segura. Si no quieres vivir conmigo en el Scala, puedo pedirle a mis padres que te quedes con ellos. No quiero que les pase nada, acabo de encontrarlos y no estoy dispuesto a perderlos de nuevo. Afortunadamente trabajas para mí, puedes disponer de una oficina en Grey House, tienes tu oficina en Grey Publishing y también puedes trabajar desde casa.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Se acerca a mi y me besa apasionadamente

\- Gracias Ana !

\- Lo hago por Teddy, si lo aceptan tus padres, me iré con ellos una temporada.

\- De acuerdo, voy a pedirle a Taylor que prepare todo para salir lo antes posible.

\- Preparare nuestro equipaje.

Despertamos a Teddy para darle la noticia y se emociona mucho. Salimos de la casa vigilando que no nos sigan, una vez que comprobamos que nadie nos ha seguido llegamos al aeropuerto. Christian le enseña el jet a Teddy quien no para de gritar y saltar de alegría. Ocupamos nuestros lugares y salimos rumbo a seattle.

Al llegar a Seattle Christian me dice que tendremos que quedarnos unos días en el Scala, ya que sus papas se quedaron en Chicago y no está seguro cuando volverán. -Que conveniente salir en este momento- le digo.

El departamento no ha cambiado mucho a pesar de la hora nos recibe la Sra. Jones

\- Ana, Teddy, que gusto verlos.

\- Teddy, saluda a la Sra. Jones.- él se esconde tras de mi. - disculpalo Gail, algunas veces es un poco tímido.

\- ¿Teddy, quieres conocer tu habitación?- pregunta Chrisitan

\- Tengo una habitación aquí papa?

\- Así es, vamos a conocerla.

Cerca de nuestra habitación en la planta baja, ha dispuesto una para teddy, decorada con sus personajes favoritos. Christian se queda leyéndole un cuento a Teddy y salgo de la habitación con la firme intención de instalarme en la recamara de la planta alta.

\- Amor le pedí a Gail que guarde tus cosas en nuestra recamara, nos vemos en un rato.

Y mi diosa interior se despierta de nuevo...


	11. Chapter 11

Llevamos una semana en Seattle, hasta el momento no han dado con el culpable del accidente, por seguridad Teddy y yo nos hemos quedado en casa todo este tiempo.

Hemos convivido como una verdadera familia, desayunamos, cenamos y dormimos juntos los 3. Teddy ha dormido todas las noches con nosotros, lo que nos ha dejado poco tiempo como pareja. Aunque hemos intentado escaparnos al cuarto rojo no hemos podido, desde el accidente Teddy tiene el sueño muy ligero y se despierta al menor ruido.

Los papás de Christian ya están de regreso, como es de suponer no me dejó que me fuera a vivir con ellos, cada día llega mas temprano o trabaja desde casa, esta disfrutando mucho tener una familia, tanto que insiste en ampliarla.

Hoy por la tarde recibí un paquete con una nota que decía:

 **¿Jugamos?**

Abro la caja y encuentro una fusta, un antifaz y unas esposas.

Tuve que esconder la caja, porque Teddy estaba muy curioso y quería mirar. Me voy al estudio y le llamó a Christian

\- Amor

\- Christian!, ¿me puedes explicar en qué estabas pensando cuando enviaste este regalo? Pudo haberlo visto Teddy. Deberías prevenirme...

\- Que regalo? De que hablas? Yo no he mandado nada

\- ¿Como? Espera- le envío una imagen de la nota y el contenido de la caja. Siento como se tensa

\- ¿Quien te entrego la caja?

\- La subieron con la correspondencia.

\- No toques nada, dejala en el despacho de Taylor, él la revisará más tarde. Por lo pronto voy con ustedes.

Me dan escalofríos de pensar que ese regalo era para Christian..

\- Ana, necesitamos hablar ¿y Teddy?

\- Esta jugando con Sofi y Gail

Me toma de la mano y nos dirigimos a su despacho.

\- Nena estoy muy nervioso, voy a tener que ser más estricto con su seguridad. Después de tu llamada dejaron en mi oficina una caja similar con una nota **"quiero jugar con tu esposa"**. ¿Tienes idea de quién puede ser?¿Le contaste a alguien nuestros juegos?, por favor Ana trata de recordar.

\- Christian en Chicago nadie sabía que yo era esposa del Magnate Christian Grey, me conocieron como la Sra. Gibbson. A nadie le conté a cerca de nuestros juegos.

\- No tengo idea de quién puede estar detrás de esto. Pero por lo pronto no pueden seguir aquí, ya saben que estas conmigo y quien quiera que sea no nos dejara tranquilos hasta que demos con él o ella.

\- ¿A donde iremos?

-Iremos a Aspen. Hablaré con Ros para arreglar unas cosas.

Llegamos a Aspen hace 3 días, las situación no han cambiado mucho seguimos sin poder salir y Teddy cada día esta mas inquieto en el encierro.

\- Christian se que estas muy estresado, pero Teddy necesita salir y quemar sus energías, este encierro lo esta volviendo muy hiperactivo. Y yo también me estoy cansando de estar encerrada. ¿Podemos salir a algún lado?

\- le pediré a Taylor que investigue algún lugar tranquilo al que podamos ir y si quieres por la noche, podemos salir a cenar.

\- Me parece una excelente idea.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo hemos tenido una agradable tarde fuera de casa y por la noche salgo a cenar con Christian.

Al fin hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar sobre como nos hemos sentido desde que regresamos, Christian esta maravillado con Teddy aunque me confieza que extraña estar a solas conmigo, si en algo estamos de acuerdo es que extrañamos el sexo pervertido.

Me levanto para ir al tocador y me acompaña caminando detras de mi, cuando siento que me rodea un brazo por la cintura y todo se oscurece.


	12. Chapter 12

Abro los ojos y no reconozco el lugar,-¿Dónde estoy?- la luz es tenue y me doy cuenta que estoy sola en una recamara, acostada sobre una cama con pies y manos atadas a cada extremo, no puedo moverme, solo puedo ver que estoy vestida con un albornoz de seda, no estoy segura si llevo ropa interior debajo. Me siento muy asustada, intento agudizar mis sentidos y no escucho nada. Ignoro cuanto tiempo ha pasado, cuando comienzo escuchar ruidos.

Se abre la puerta y entra un señor entre 50 y 60 años, se acerca a mí y comienza a deslizar sus dedos muy suavemente por todo mi cuerpo.

-Es un placer tenerla en mi cama Sra. Grey. Nos vamos a divertir mucho esta noche.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Y qué quiere de mí?

-Digamos que soy un viejo amigo de tu marido, a él le gustaba jugar con mi ex esposa y me arruino en los negocios. Así que esta noche quiero jugar contigo y arruinarlo también.

Me siento impotente por la manera en que estoy atada, ¿quién es este hombre?, ¿De qué ex esposa me esta hablando?, ¿Que negocios?. Comienzo a llorar.

-Tranquila nena, no te voy a hacer daño. Solo quiero disfrutar contigo de la misma manera que Elena disfrutaba con Christian.

Al escuchar estas palabras me siento aterrorizada, estoy con el exmarido de Elena, ¿Que pretende hacer conmigo? Sale de la habitación y regresa con una maleta en la mano.

Me coloca un antifaz sobre los ojos y escucho un zumbido. Comienzo a sentir un objeto que vibra sobre mis pechos y se va moviendo hacia el interior de mis muslos, mis piernas terminando en mi sexo. Intento resistirme, pero mi cuerpo cede acabando en un orgasmo.

Escucho voces, golpes, todo es confuso. Me cubre con el albornoz, me desamarra pies y manos, me abraza fuertemente, me quita el antifaz de los ojos y lo primero que logro distinguir es a Christian. Esta palido, aterrado, llorando.

Comienzo a llorar sobre su pecho. Escucho como da instrucciones para que procedan con el Sr. Linconl, y nos vamos a casa.

Llegar a casa y ver a mi hijo sano y salvo hace que por un momento me olvide el mal rato que acabo de pasar. Christian y yo nos vamos a la habitacion.

Nos metemos a la bañera, mi espalda esta apoyada en su pecho, sus brazos me rodean y comienza a contarme todo lo sucedido.

\- Nos dirigiamos al tocador, te iba siguiendo cuando se fue la luz del restaurante y sentí como una chica me agarro de la mano y me abrazo. Tenía tu complexion y pense que eras tu. Cuando las luces se encendieron me di cuenta de la confusión, comenzamos a buscarte. Taylor inició el rastreo de tu teléfono hasta que dimos con tu paradero. Al entrar a esa habitación y verte de esa manera me sentí tan enfurecido que casí lo mato a golpes. ¿Que te hizo?

-Afortunadamente llegaste a tiempo. - Y lo beso tiernamente.

¿Alguna vez podré tener una vida tranquila junto a este hombre? ...

 **FIN**


End file.
